Brother's Kiss
by Mstarh
Summary: How can Lust's venom have the power to dominate ones mind, torture it with forbidden thoughts and feelings until it breaks you
1. 1 Lust's Origin

**Brother's Kiss **

***Warning - Okumura twincest, yaoi, boy x boy. If you don't like please return to the previous browser page, if not, enjoy.**

Pairing: Rin O x Yukio O

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lust's origin.

The raven haired boy's eyes glistened and widened as his test paper absorbed the overjoyed boys gaze. He repeatedly ran his finger over his test score as he surrendered to the grin which fought itself on his face.

"80, I got an 80," he exclaimed as Bon began to cut his eyes his little.

"Wow, great," Bon replied, making the sarcasm prominent in his masculine tone. "Moron".

Rin continued to repeatedly announce his test score to the class fall of esquires, pushing his test paper in each of their faces as proof. Yukio cleared his thought, making it quite obvious that he wanted the attention of his distracted class. Yukio began his announcement whilst ignoring everything that happened in the past minute or so.

"It appears that the classes average score was 92, well done Everyone. I will see you after class Mr Okumura."

Rin face went a deep red as he became shadowed by despair and a dark sense of embarrassment. His arms flopped down, almost skimming the floor, and his head desperately sank between his shoulders, as if to hide his face. Yukio stared at the sweet innocence of his childish brother, he felt his heart and gave a warm smile. _"My brother is so.. Cute" _he thought to himself. _"Wait! He's my brother, I can't think of him that way," _but the cuteness of his older brother continued to tickle his heart.

"Yukio," Rin said, a demonic tone dominated his voice. Yukio's eyes widened as he stared at his brother's shadowed face.

"Yukio..You Barstard!" Rin banged the table and flicked his head up to the stare angrily into his twin brothers, still puzzled, eyes. "Why didn't you say that before I _celebrated _my 'below average' score." Yukio put on a warm smile again and began to chuckle at his brothers reluctance to say he done pretty bad compared to everyone else.

"You didn't give me a chance," he simply replied as his mined was tortured by thoughts of his brothers cute face, passionately pushed against his, in a warm, wet kiss. Yukio fought an internal conflict, but continually got taken away by the image of his kiss with his navy haired brother. He hid his thoughts behind a small smile and his glasses, not allowing the construction of his mind reach his pale face. _"No! He's my brother!" _He finally thought and ended the war in him mind. The bell rang and Yukio let out a deep sign.

"Class dismissed everyone!" He announced, this time hiding his emotional discomforts behind an uplifting tone. "Not you Rin," he continued as Rin started to violently pout.

"You really need to improve your grades nii-san," Yukio declared as he looked deeply into his brothers eyes.

"Shut up, you know I'm no good at this brainy stuff," he responded. "I prefer more Physical subjects like gym." Rin began to yawn as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie. Yukio glared hopelessly at the bare skin of his brothers well defined chest. More thoughts flooded his mind. _"Why is nii-san so hot? Why does he make me feel this way?" _he began to clench his chest in his fist and felt a knot in his throat. He swallowed deeply as Rin noticed the deep concentration and unbreakable glare Yukio directed towards his chest.

"Hmm, jealous?" Rin asked in a tone which had sounded like it been drenched in oceans of smug and shallowness. "This is what gym gets you, all studying potions gets you is people thinking your a nerd!"

"Is that so?" Yukio responded, not actually hearing what he said as he broke away from the sight of his chest. Yukio dismissed Rin from the class and sat there. He drowned his face into his hands as lustful images pumped their venom around his mind. He dismissed Rin as he wasn't sure if he could control the urge to leap onto his brother and let his tongue waltz around Rin's sweet mouth. A blush found his face and he sat there, as time neglected him.

* * *

**Thx for reading part 1.**

**Please review so I can improve and upload the next part :3**


	2. 2 Temptations plea

**Chapter 2 of 'Brother's Kiss'**

This chapters not that great cause it's kinda rushed but enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Temptations plea

Yukio clenched his fists, turning his knuckles pale, and edged slowly towards the door to the dorm room; of which both Rin And Yukio shared. His face was blank and like an empty Page in a book. Earlier the book was filled with a burning desire, writing of unfamiliar temptation whilst scribbled with lustrous images. Yukio stared at the door. He knew his passion and desire made itself vacant in the room, in the form of his brother. Yukio shivered again as he reached for the door handle. Finding the strength, he pushed it open.

"Ah, Yukio!" Rin said, as big grin leapt onto his face as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"There's food in the fridge for you," The older twin continued. A blaze of light left Yukio's glasses, revealing his turquoise eyes as he sat at his desk.

"Thanks," he replied. He allowed a small smile occupy itself on his lips before letting his melancholy expression back onto his face. Yukio remained silent for a few minutes restarting a war in his head. "Why, why must I like him? I chose to exorcise demons, not fuck them. Now I'm letting demonic urges take over my mind, but, he's just so damn hot." Yukio was trembling but Rin failed to notice his brothers feeble posture and the infrequent shivering. Instead he announced,

"I guess I'll go have a shower!" Yukio's eyes widened, He grabbed his hair and bit his lip unsure what to do about the illustrations in his mind. All he could see was Rin's well sculpted body, soaked in water which appeared to steam off his body. He imagined Rin's wet hair, draped perfectly over his blushing face before think about his...

"No!" He shouted, not realising that he had said that out loud.

"Why not?" replied, deeply puzzled by his brothers sudden exclamation and the tortured tone in his voice. Yukio stood up, towering the smaller brother but his face obscured by a shadow.

"s..sorry," he said in a deeply aroused voice.

"What's up?" Rin asked, worried about his brother. "Answer me!" he insisted, but it was useless. Yukio was taken away by the seductive pleas in his heart and he slowly began to edge toward his confused brother.

Rin slowly edged back before falling lightly on his bed. Before long Yukio was right infront of him and slowly began to bend over and tilt his head. Rin felt his brothers lips push against his, they were warm and sweet; they were Yukio's. Slowly Rin opened his mouth allowing Yukio to take the lead. The two tongues danced around in each others mouths, making each other feel warm as they felt the ecstasy of the kiss take over. Crimson blushes met both of their faces as Yukio forced his whole tongue into the older twin's mouth. Rin began to moan in his brothers mouth before pushing him away for air.

"Y...Yukio," he panted, as both of their tongues laid slightly outside their mouths, connected by a thin thread of saliva. Rin could tell kid brother was embarrassed from the ashamed expression on Yukio's flushed face.

"I took this far enough," Yukio whispered, removing his grasp from his brothers broad shoulders as he left the room to go into the bathroom.

Rin was riddled. His brothers never been this way before but he's never had such feelings for him either. He glared into space, tasting his brothers saliva on his tongue, craving the ecstasy he had just experienced. He remembered exactly how his brothers tongue felt, every movement and the way it felt as their tongues danced with each other. "Yukio," he thought to himself as he slowly laid his head back down against his pillow and almost immediately dozed off.

"Nii-san," Yukio thought, as if he was responding to his brother's internal call as he gripped the sleeves of his shirt and embraced himself. Yukio stared at himself in the mirror but immediately looked away. He couldn't help but notice his rose stained cheeks and he hated it, he hated that he 'loved' his brother, he hated himself...

* * *

Thx 4 reading up to this point (it's surprising if you did) and leave a review so I can improve in the next chapter!

=(0v0)=


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Brother's Kiss **

This chapter is kinda boring but please enjoy it. Also, sorry for taking long to post, I've been busy lately but it's out now.

**Chapter 3 - Why does the word 'no' hurt?**

"Yukio?" Rin repeated in his mind as their kiss mercilessly tortured the young demon's mind. His stare was focused on his younger twin as the sweet taste of his lips continued to sweep through his mind. He still remembered exactly how it felt; to have his younger twins tongue take dominion of his drooling mouth, to feel his twins breathe kiss against his heated cheeks. He no longer wanted to question his devilish desires, as his body was absorbed by the peace which came from the ecstasy of he kiss the brothers shared.

Meanwhile, Yukio seemed helpless. His legs were trembling as last night's memory slowly consumed his heart. "I was so weak," he thought, beating himself for letting temptation take lead of his soul. He made his torment prominent. His once perfect handwriting was terrible due to the tremors that assaulted his hand, he made stupid mistakes that not even Rin would make and then he would stare at his twin, who too hopelessly glared back. Bon would often break the glare by exclaiming,

"..and then?" making the obvious that he wanted the young teacher to continue the lesson.

Yukio would reply with a nod before continuing. Eventually the bell went. Yukio said nothing as he watched the class dismiss themselves. Bon walked past him, screwing his face and turned his head away from Yukio.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled, in a cold whisper. Yukio dropped his head, submerging it into that shadows of the almost deserted classroom.

Rin remained there silently. His head was tilted and only a deep shade of blue was visible in his affectionate eyes; his hand was pushed up against against his cheeks, blanketed in a melted red roses. Yukio sat down without questioning the unusual behavior of his brother, who would usually be the first to leave if he didn't have to stay behind. The two held a deafening silence for about five minutes before Rin stood up. Yukio pulled his head up to see his blushing brother staring back deeply into his turquoise eyes.

"N~niisan, what is..."

"Yukio," Rin interrupted. He grabbed one sleave of his jacket and slowly rested his head onto his shoulders. He turned he face from the youngest's stare and allowed his blushed to deepen into a crimson shade. He swallowed deeply and repositioned his face into his brother's gaze.

"K..kiss me again" Yukio's eyes shot wide open in disbelief. He began to blush deeply as he saw his brother's embarrassment. At that moment something clicked in his brain.

"No." Rin stared back, almost tearing. He wanted the taste of his brother so much he could barely breathe. Yukio's kiss was like a class A drug. He couldn't just have one shot, he wanted; he needed more.

Inside Yukio was burning inside. Of course he wanted his brothers lips locked with his but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He managed to stay strong under the weight of his emotions before leaving his chair.

"I'm going back to the dorm, don't be out too late" Yukio left the classroom and didn't turn back to see his brother. Rin was silent and hadn't moved since his brothers painful response. Rin banged the table, pushing his palms against the of the desk. He began to clench his fist digging the table with his nails.

"How could I be stupid?" Rin growled. Tears fell upon the desk as he began to leave his claw marks.

Yukio returned to the dorm room thinking about the pain in his brothers broken heart. "Rin," he thought to himself before beginning to mark some test papers. At that point he remembered what Bon had said on his way out of the classroom.

"What is wrong with me, how can I leave my brother like that." Yukio stood up, put on his jacket and headed for the door before saying,

"Doesn't that make me more of a demon?"

Meanwhile Rin walked towards the door of the old dormitory. The wind blue his raven hair across his face thinking about what his brother must of thought if him. "He must hate me," was the though that tormented the young demons mind as his deep ocean eyes begin to tear once more. He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen.

"I should at least cook him something," he said. He pinned back his hair, removing it from his face and took of his jacket before tying his apron around his waist.

"What should we have?" Rin asked while he opened the door to the refrigerator. Rin temporarily forgot about his pain and began to fry some rice.

"Rin!" someone called out. Rin immediately turned around to see his younger brother running towards him.

"Y..Yuki ..?" Yukio grabbed his brother, pushing the two bodies together. Yukio began to cry as he said,

"Sorry nii san, sorry for leaving you, I'm.." Rin wrapped his arms around his crying brother and positioned him so they were face to face.

"No," he said, "I'm sorry, brother." Rin dried his brothers tears and turned of the fire and held his brothers hand.

"You have no reason to cry," Rin continued, finally feeling like the older brother like when they were young. The sight of his sniffing brother brought him back to the days they would spend with Shiro when he would be the one who comforted Rin. Rin smiled back at his brother as they slowly started to move closer and closer...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Brothers kiss - Finale**

This is the final chapter of this story so I hope all of you enjoyed the whole story. Thx all of you for reading it.

Warning - Hardcore Yaoi with Rin x Yukio.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Brother's Kiss

Yukio placed Rin against the dorm's kitchen counter and pushed his body against his brothers. He wrapped his arms around his neck and intertwined his fingers with the raven hair. Yukio positioned his mouth by the older's ear, beginning to collapse in the pleasure of Rin's warm breath gently stroking against his cool neck.

"Niisan," he whispered, as he began to carefully push his chest against the panting other. "I love you."

Yukio's words painted Rin's face with a deep shade of red paint as his frosty blue gaze met Yukio's. Before he could respond he found Yukio's pink muscle kissing every inch of his mouth. The sweet taste of Yukio's tongue made him close his eyes, he had fallen deep into he ecstasy of the kiss. Meanwhile, the younger males theigh brushed against the others crotch. Rin let out a loving moan in Yukio's mouth. He placed his hands on the younger's chest and began to remove his coat, while Yukio turned his attention to the others cute, little apron. He began to untie it, still deep within the moaning brothers mouth.

The brothers both pulled away from the kiss, with their tongues connected by a string of saliva. Their eyes told stories of lustful desires. Rin's tail began to swish side to side catching the youngest's attention. He sat Rin up on the kitchen counter and began to tickle his tail.

"Yu~ki," he moaned, with deeply pleasured tone. He began to fiercely grip Yukio's shirt as he was consumed by the pleasure. He felt a deep throbbing in his trousers as he felt the younger's hand tend to it. Yukio grinned and began to nibble on his brother's neck. By then Rin was taken away by the combined pleasure of Yukio's delicate yet rough touches all over his body. Rin focused his fingers on unbottoning the others shirt. He revealed the younger's pale, muscular chest, puzzled by when his younger brother got so damn fit.

"Rin," Yukio said, Rin was riddled by the sudden firm tone in Yukio's voice. "There's no going back now." Rin just panted heavily as Yukio continued to play with the bulge emerging through Rin's trousers.

"I don't care," Rin managed to reply through his deeply pleasured breaths. "As long as your here, I don't care what happens, as long... as long as it's with you,"

Yukio blushed heavily, shocked but over the moon with Rin's response. Yukio smiled so innocently at his brother who had just finished unbottoning his shirt.

"Are you ready?" Yukio asked.

"Like he'll I am!" Rin replied.

Yukio chuckled as he began removing the raven haired boy's trousers,

"Good," He said. "Then let's go."

Yukio pulled Rin from the kitchen counter while all Rin could do was helplessly wrap his arms around his twin brothers as Yukio carried him up to their dorm room.

After reaching the dorm room, Yukio tossed the Rin on the bed, while Rin's erected manhood made itself prominent, soaking the material of his underwear in pre-cum. Yukio removed his trousers and climbed on top of his helpless brother. The deep red blush on Rin's face and his desperate expressions really turned Yukio on. Yukio pulled Rin's arms above his head and intertwined their fingers, pinning the elder down. Yukio's knee forced Rin's legs apart, brushing roughly against the throbbing member. Rin let out deep and low moans, making his younger brother even more excited. Yukio removed his brothers shirt, exposing his well-defined chest as it glistened in his the light of the dorm.

Yukio moved closer to the panting others face. The both stuck out there tongues leaving them centimeters away from another passionate kiss. However, Yukio's tongue roughly slid down Rin's neck before reaching one of his erected nipples. His tongue gently massaged against it, leaving Rin tearing from the pain of his member that suddenly began to throb harder.

"Y~Yukio..." Rin growled, almost mercifully. "I'm g..gonna c..cum" Yukio couldn't help but think about how cute Rin looked when he called out his name.

"Go on, cum, cum as many times as you want..." Yukio replied, right in Rin's ear as he slowly began to nibble on it.

Yukio took off Rin's pre-cum soaked underwear allowing him to spread his sweet, white liquid all over his own chest and toned stomach. Yukio's tongue ran across his chest, as he tasted his brother's sweet seed.

"Are you ready to continue?" Yukio asked, intending to go further whatever Rin's reply was.

Rin nodded as he was too drowned in pleasure to talk. Suddenly Yukio forced his fingers into Rin's mouth as Rin instinctively began to suck, nibble and lick them, coating them in his saliva. Yukio removed his fingers from his mouth when he was convinced they were wet enough and pulled them towards the others tight entrance, breaking the chain of saliva between the brother's tongue and his fingers. Without warning, he thrusted the first finger in. Pain seared from Rin's entrance, but transformed self into low and pleaful moans. Rapt by the eldest lustrous pleas, he forced his second finger in.

"Aah!" Rin exclaimed as his eyes began to tear and his knuckles turned pale as he desperately gripped the bed sheets.

"Are you alright, Niisan?" Yukio asked, not wanting to hurt his brother.

"I'm fine," he responded. "Just hurry up."

Finally. Yukio began to scissor Rin's entrance, loosening it for his erected member. Rin wasn't sure if Yukio had done this before but was convinced he knew what he was doing. Yukio picked up Rin, facing him towards him and putting him on his lap. Rin wrapped his arms and legs around his younger brother. Yukio slipped his underwear off from underneath Rin, releasing the giant, throbbing manhood.

"Here we go!" Yukio exclaimed and pulled his brothers canal over his member. Rin let out a cry from the pain from his entrance, but melted into the pleasure of having his brother inside him. Rin rested his head on his brothers broad shoulders, too weak to hold himself up after the thrusts of Yukio's member in his canal.

The more Rin moaned, the harder and faster Yukio would thrusts as the helplessness, signaled by his brother's lustful moans, was like an adrenaline rush. Suddenly Rin let out a loud moan and clawed his brother's back.

"There it is," Yukio simply said, and he continued to pound against his brothers prostate. A few hard thrusts later Rin came all over his brothers chest as Yukio came inside of him. Both of them panted heavily as both had flushed faces. The two had never looked so similar.

Yukio pulled himself out of his unconscious brother, placed him on the bed before tucking him in and laying beside him. _"Wow, he came so hard he fell unconscious," _Yukio thought to himself before falling asleep beside him.

**End.**

* * *

Well that's it people. That's the end of this four part story but if your looking to read more great stories I

recommend you check out Jieikobu who writes awesome fanfics.

Thank you all again for read.

Mstarh :)


End file.
